Grow Old With You
by Amai Sora
Summary: Aku tidak masalah jika pada kenyataannya suamiku adalah seorang vampir, yang aku benci adalah sikapnya yang sangat berbeda saat berada di sekolah, andai saja orang lain tahu bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku hanya berharap dapat menyeimbanginya untuk menjadi sepasang suami istri yang normal. Vampir fiction.
1. Hallo, Stranger!

Author's note: Sebelum masuk ke cerita ada baiknya saya mengucapkan selamat untuk Kuchiki Rukia kita yang telah resmi dilantik sebagai kapten devisi tiga belas! Yeiy, saya sudah yakin dia pasti akan mendapatkannya. Mungkin untuk ke depannya Rukia-taicho tidak akan bersama-sama dengan Ichigo seperti dulu lagi (setidaknya seperti Urahara dan Yuroichi saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup T.T) semoga chapter dua minggu lagi Bleach tidak membuat saya sedih. Saya hanya berharap itu saja kok.

* * *

 **I do not own Bleach.**

 **Warning : Vampire fiction and high school theme.**

 **Grow Old with you**

* * *

Saat jam istirahat tiba adalah hal yang paling ditunggu. Wajah ngantuk murid-murid menjadi lebih hidup dan penuh keceriaan. Mereka mengeluarkan bekal makan siang dan menyimpan buku-buku yang berada di atas meja ke dalam laci. Untuk sesaat, semua buku tidak akan berguna. Sebagian dari mereka memilih untuk makan siang di taman sekolah, lalu sebagian lagi memilih untuk tetap di dalam kelas. Kuchiki Rukia salah satunya. Tetap memilih menghabiskan makanan di dalam kelas.

Rurichiyo menarik kursinya, menempatkan diri di sisi meja Rukia. Tanpa kata apapun ia menaruh sebuah kotak bekal makan siang berkarakter bebek dan sebuah botol air mineral yang masih tersegel.

"Boleh aku makan bersamamu?"

Rukia hanya mengerjab sesaat ke arahnya. Teman sekelasnya itu sudah duduk duluan sebelum meminta izin. Rukia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak.

"Kau bawa bekal apa hari ini?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan nada ceria seusianya.

Rukia tidak tampak ragu saat mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya yang berkarakter kelinci ke atas meja. Ia tahu, untuk ukuran anak SMP tidaklah cocok masih mementingkan karakter pada benda-benda pribadi. Teman lelaki di kelasnya selalu mengejek benda berkarakter yang Rukia punya. Yeah, mereka memang menyebalkan. Lelaki tidak akan mengerti bahwa karakter favorit sudah seperti udara yang dibutuhkan. "Hanya nasi daging dan beberapa cemilan. Apa kau ingin mencicipinya?"

"Whoa!" Mata hijaunya berbinar cerah. "Mewah sekali!" serunya kagum.

"Benarkah?" Rukia menggaruk pipinya canggung. Ia merasa Rurichiyo berlebihan sebab ia merasa bekalnya biasa-biasa saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kito bertukar bekal?"

Rukia hanya meringis. Ia tak yakin dapat memakan bekal punya orang lain. "Kedengerannya bagus."

Rurichiyo langsung mengambil alih bekal Rukia dan menyerahkan miliknya. Dengan ragu Rukia membuka bekal Rurichiyo, tampak lebih mewah dari isinya dan yang terpenting ada irisan timun di dalamnya. Thanks God, Rukia sangat suka mentimun. Walau ada beberapa irisan daging ikan di sisi lain, itu tidak akan masalah. Sebab Rukia benci makan ikan.

Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang. Tata cara makan seperti inilah yang selalu mereka berdua terapkan di rumah, dengan postur tubuh yang tegap, tidak meletakan siku di meja atau mengangkat kaki, dan tidak ada suara saat sedang mengunyah. Sangat damai tapi terkadang begitu monoton. Sapu tangan putih tentu siap di sisi kotak bekal mereka. Mereka berdua sangat cocok, berasal dari kalangan atas dan memiliki banyak kesamaan. Tinggi badan dan tempramen tentu termasuk ke dalamnya.

Makan siang sudah selesai namun mendadak Rukia ingin bergegas ke toilet. Ia menawarkan kepada Rurichiyo untuk ikut dengannya tetapi gadis itu merasa malas karena kekenyangan. Yeah, terkadang Rurichiyo malas mencuci tangan di sekolah karena letak toilet cukup jauh. Tapi tak apa, lagipula ia punya tisu basah di dalam tasnya.  
Rukia berjalan keluar kelas, langkah kakinya menuju ke arah toilet yang berada di dekat tangga. Ia heran, kenapa toilet selalu berada di sudut bangunan padahal ruangan itu sering sekali digunakan. Hm, mungkin karena udara toilet akan menguar di sekitar, mungkin juga karena toilet bukanlah kelas untuk belajar.

Rukia tertawa sendiri dalam bayangannya.

 _Bruk!_

Langkahnya mundur terhuyung yang membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Rukia segera mendongak, melihat seseorang yang baru saja ia tabrak. "Ku-kurosaki-sensei, maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ia segera membungkukan badan dengan hormat walau itu sedikit memalukan.

Untuk sesaat, Kurosaki hanya menatap ke arahnya. Ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Rukia ragu-ragu menarik badannya kembali ke posisi tegap. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah ke toilet dengan sedikit ketakutan.

Kurosaki Ichigo-sensei selalu memandangnya seperti itu. Rukia tidak mengerti cara pandangnya. Itu... Sedikit mengerikan dan membingungkan. Cara pandangan itu seperti melihat terdakwa yang sudah tertangkap basah melakukan kejahatan. Dari pertama kali ia bertemu dengan mata madu itu, saat upacara penerimaan murid baru hingga hampir setengah tahun.

Apakah ia sudah berbuat salah?

Keluarganya tidak pernah memberikan uang suap pada siapapun untuk masuk ke sekolah ini. Rukia murni lulus tes masuk ke SMP ini. Dan juga uang sumbangan pembangunan yang diberikan keluarganya.—Ia rasa itu tidak dalam bentuk suapan.

Menaikan bahu, Rukia masuk saja ke toilet.

.

.

.

"Hei, Kurosaki. Sepertinya kau penasaran sekali dengan anak itu." Ishida tiba-tiba menepuk punggung Ichigo. Pria berambut oranye itu dari tadi memandangai punggung salah satu muridnya sampai ia benar-benar menghilang.

Pandangan Ichigo beralih ke pria berkaca mata itu. "Kurasa aku butuh pergi ke toko Urahara untuk mendapatkan obat penenang agar dapat menekan keinginanku."

Ishida tertawa pelan. "Itu aneh. Biasanya kau tidak tertarik dengan bau wangi darah sekali pun.

Sudah lebih dari lima puluh tahun kau tidak meminum darah manusia lagi."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengungkitnya di sini, Ishida."

Ishida hanya menaikan bahunya acuh. Ia sangat suka menggoda Kurosaki. Baginya itu adalah kesenangan. "Aku hanya berbasa-basi."

"Terserah kau," desis Ichigo. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Ishida di lorong itu.

.

.

.

Selagi di dalam toilet. Rukia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di luar. Ia juga tidak pernah tahu ada tiga orang teman lelaki sekelasnya sedang cekikikan. Mereka memiliki ide untuk mengunci Rukia dari luar toilet. Saat jam pelajaran dimulai, ia tidak bisa masuk dan masalah akan datang padanya. Mereka selalu berbuat jahil pada siapapun. Apalagi pada anak gadis pendiam dan acuh tak acuh pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Rukia yang berada di dalam masih sibuk mencuci tangannya. Sesaat ia berkaca lalu sedikit merapikan rok pendek kotak-kotaknya. Sekarang ia siap masuk ke dalam kelas.

Saat ia mencoba memutar knop pintu, kekuatannya tidak membantu sedikit pun. Pintunya terkunci dari luar entah bagaimana caranya. Rukia berpikir positif bahwa mungkin pintunya hanya tersangkut oleh sesuatu. Namun saat ia mencoba lagi untuk mendorong ke luar pintu itu tetap pada posisinya. Jelaslah sudah ia tengah terkunci sekarang.

Raut cemas semakin tergambar ketika bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi.

"Tolong! Siapa saja di luar, aku terkunci di sini!?" Rukia menggedor pintu dengan sebelah tangan mungilnya. Sebelah tangan yang lain memutar-mutar knop dengan ketakutan.

Ia ragu, bahwa pintu ini rusak. Sebab sekolah ini bukanlah bangunan tua. Pintu-pintu yang berada di sekolah ini adalah kualitas terbaik. Karena Rukia tahu ini bukan sekolah murahan.

Ia terus menggedor hampir menangis. Keringat sudah keluar dari pelipisnya dan ia mulai sesegukan. Ia lupa bahwa toilet sekolah ini sedikit kedap suara. Rukia merosot duduk sementara dahinya menempel pada pintu. Ia hanya berharap akan ada orang yang ingin ke toilet dan membebaskannya segera. Yeah, sebelum berharap ada baiknya ia harus berhenti menangis.

.

.

.

Rurichiyo menatap tempat duduk Rukia. Teman sebangkunya belum kembali juga sampai sekarang. Apa mungkin ia sakit perut dan membutuhkan waktu lebih di dalam toilet? Rurichiyo menjadi cemas. Mungkin lebih baik ia segera pergi ke toilet dan melihat keadaan Rukia.

Karena sekarang adalah pelajaran mulok dengan bab memasak roti isi untuk sarapan, Rurichiyo mengundur niatnya untuk beberapa menit sebab guru di depan kelas sedang menjelaskan materi. Ia akan menundanya sampai ibu guru selesai dan mereka semua berpindah tempat menuju dapur sekolah.

Selesai mendapatkan penjelasan, guru menginstruksi murid dengan tertib untuk berpindah ke ruang dapur.

"Rurichiyo!" Seru Mimi dengan riang. Yeah, dia salah satu teman sekelasnya yang sangat berisik. "Kita satu kelompok yaaa?"

"Boleh saja sih. Tapi, kau boleh duluan ke dapur nanti aku menyusul." Rurichiyo berusaha melepaskan pegangan Mimi.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana? Ibu guru akan marah jika kau terlambat ke dapur."

"Aku hanya ingin ke toilet."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemani-"

Sebuah ledakan terdengar dan sepertinya itu berasal dari dapur. Para murid berteriak terkejut dan memeluk buku cetak yang mereka pegang masing-masing.

Untuk sesaat Rurichiyo melupakan Rukia. Ia berjalan maju menuju ke sumber suara.

"Anak-anak, cepat pergi ke lapangan sekarang!"

Murid-murid yang masih melongo karena belum mengerti apapun belum bergerak sama sekali setelah mendapati perintah dari guru.

"Ada kebakaran di dapur, cepat kalian ke bawah!"

Baru setelah itu mereka semua terbirit-birit menuju ke tangga bawah.

.

.

.

Ruang dapur sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Sebuah ledakan tabung gas yang bocor begitu mendadak. Membuat seisi dapur menjadi kacau balau. Beberapa pertolongan pertama seperti menyiram air dengan selang atau gas membeku tidak berguna lagi untuk mengurangi kobaran api.

Lorong di sekitar dapur sudah terasa panas. Lebih baik menyerahkan pekerjaan ini pada petugas pemadam kebakaran daripada melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

Semua murid dikerahkan untuk keluar kelas dan berkumpul di lapangan sepak bola. Guru-guru sudah menyelamatkan berkas-berkas yang penting bersamanya untuk keluar dari gedung itu pula. Dalam beberapa menit dari ledakan pertama, lapangan sepak bola sudah penuh. Mereka berharap agar petugas pemadam kebakaran segera tiba.

Dapur itu terletak di lantai dua. Sedikit dekat dari tangga dan cukup jauh dari ruang kepala sekolah yang berbeda gedung dari gedung murid angkatan pertama. Awalnya hanya bagian dapur saja yang terbakar. Namum, tidak disangka, api itu merambat dengan sangat cepat ke lantai atas dan di sisinya. Kelihatannya ini gawat. Media akan segera mempublikasikan berita ini besok pagi-pagi sekali. Reputasi sekolah akan menurun. Dan kepala sekolah berharap tidak ada korban selama kecelakaan ini berlangsung.

Yeah, tidak ada korban sampai ada seorang anak berlarian yang akan menuju tangga untuk ke atas.

"Rurichiyo, kau tahu ini berbahaya, kan? Kenapa kau harus pergi ke dalam?"

Langkah Rurichiyo berhenti karena seorang guru mencengkram tangannya paksa. "Bu, kumohon lepaskan aku. Ada Rukia di atas sana. Ia masih di lantai tiga."

Mata guru itu melebar. "Be-benarkah?" Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke sumber api untuk memastikannya. Letak toilet yang berada di lantai tiga tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang dapur di bawahnya. Sementara untuk menuju ke bawah, kemungkinan api sudah memblokir tangga dan panas sudah menjalar. Malang sekali nasib anak itu.

"Apa kau yakin Kuchiki masih di toilet?!" tanya ibu guru lagi. Kali ini nadanya tampak panik.

Sialnya begitu. Rurichiyo tidak sanggup menjawab. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah bersedih. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Rukia. Dengkulnya mulai bergetar. Aksinya yang akan naik ke atas tangga hanya bertahan sesaat. Sejujurnya ia hanyalah seorang gadis penakut.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi di sini?" Ishida mendekat ke arah mereka karena sepertinya ada masalah.

"Kuchiki dari kelas 1-A masih di atas. Bagaimana ini, Ishida-sensei. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ibu guru meremas kedua tangannya sendiri. Itu hanya kebiasaannya saat panik.

Ishida langsung tersentak. Namun, pilihan yang dilakukannya hanya menoleh ke belakang mencari sosok rekan kerjanya. Ishida menajamkan penglihatannya di antara murid-murid dan guru yang sedang berkumpul. Tidak ada yang berambut oranye di sana. Sial, kemana dia saat situasi gawat seperti ini terjadi. Baiklah, tidak ada pilihan kecuali dirinya saja yang akan naik ke atas dan menyelamatkan Kuchiki.

Saat Ishida berbalik ia malah tekejut. Ichigo (orang yang dicarinya) sudah berada di hadapannya sedang mengenakan sebuah helm. Hey, ia tidak sedang mengendarai motor, kan?

"Aku akan ke atas, tolong awasi murid kelasku." Setelah ia menepuk bahu Ishida menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya, Ichigo belari masuk ke dalam gedung menuju ke arah tangga.

Namun, setelah tubuh Ichigo menghilang di balik pintu, Ishida baru menyadari sesuatu. Helm yang dipakainya itu adalah miliknya.

"Woi, helmku fuck!"

.

.

.  
Rukia hampir tertidur menunggu di dalam toilet. Punggungnya bersandar di pintu. Dan mendadak tubuhnya berkeingat banyak. Udara semakin menyesakan dan juga panas. Apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang?

Sesaat ia terbatuk dan pandangannya mulai terasa perih. Apa ia sedang dijahili lagi? Apa ada seseorang yang menyalakan api di luar sana? Rukia benar-benar penasaran.

Sudah hampir sejam ia berada di sini dan tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Yeah, ini sedikit kejam. Bahkan guru pun tidak mengabsennya. Apa perlu ia mengadukan ini kepada kakaknya dan menuntut orang-orang yang melakukan ini? Sayang sekali, Rukia tidak akan setega itu. Mungkin lebih baik ia balas dendam dengan caranya sendiri. Menemukan pelakunya dan menghajarnya sendiri. Tolong jangan remehkan badan pendeknya. Ia bahkan mampu memegang pedang seberat tiga kilogram dan menebas boneka yang berada di halaman rumahnya. Dalam beberapa tahun ini ia sudah melatih permainan pedangnya. Mengikuti tradisi keluarga Kuchiki walau nyatanya ia bukan berdarah murni.

Huh, pedang sepertinya tidak akan membantu. Seharusnya ia belajar bela diri saja agar bisa mendobrak pintu toilet ini.

"Kuchiki, apa kau di dalam?!"

Samar-samar Rukia mendengar suara itu. Suara seorang pria yang terdengar mengkhawatirkannya. Suaranya benar-benar dewasa dan keren. Seperti suara seorang pria tampan?

Rukia membuka matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata karena pedih. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak.

"Yeah, aku tahu kau berada di dalam tepat di balik pintu ini." Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kemudian knop pintu berputar dan membuat pintu itu terbuka. Rukia segera bergerak dari posisinya untuk melihat siapa yang sudah membebaskannya.

Sesuatu yang Rukia lihat adalah latar dari pria itu. Berkobar menyala dengan panas menciptakan hawa yang menyengat. "Ke-kebakaran!" Rukia baru tersadar sekarang. Mulutnya menganga dan matanya melebar.

Lebih dari itu ia malah mengabaikan Ichigo.

Pria itu mendekat ke arahnya lalu melepaskan helm itu untuk dipakaikan pada Rukia. Tampak keringat membasahi wajah Ichigo. Sementara Rukia masih terpaku dengan degupan jantung yang bertalu kuat.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mendongak. Mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari kobaran api. Baru kali ini gurunya itu berbicara padanya. Apa tadi ia bertanya untuk menggunakan kakinya? Rukia merasakan kakinya bergetar. Ia tidak yakin bisa berdiri sekarang.

Tanpa bertanya lagi Ichigo menggendong Rukia pada kedua tangannya. Rukia tidak bisa menolak karena ia telah kehilangan kekuatannya. Bahkan untuk melepaskan helm di kepalanya ini. Itu sedikit mengganggu.

Ichigo membawanya ke luar dari toilet. Awalnya ia ingin menuju tangga untuk turun. Karena tangga sudah terblokir sepenuhnya oleh api, maka tak ada jalan lain selain mencapai tangga yang satunya. Ichigo memutar arah larinya. Masih ada lorong yang aman untuk mereka melewati ini. Tapi, sebelum Ichigo sempat menuju ke tangga bagian lain, ia hampir terjatuh. Kelihatannya ada sedikit masalah pada bagian kakinya dan Rukia menyadari hal itu.

Dengan sisa kekuatan, Rukia meminta izin untuk diturunkan. Lagipula kobaran api cukup jauh dari mereka. Perlahan Rukia melepas helmnya dan melihat kondisi Ichigo. Pria itu meringis seperti menahan sakit.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar Rukia mengangkat ujung celana Ichigo untuk melihatnya. Ternyata benar, ada luka memar di bagian kaki dan beberapa luka bakar di bagian bahunya. Rukia menatap Ichigo tidak percaya. Ini semua terjadi demi menyelamatkannya!

Rukia menggiring Ichigo ke sebuah ruangan dan menyuruhnya bersadar pada kaki meja untuk sementara waktu beristirahat. Di bawah sana sudah terdengar mobil pemadam kebakaran. Mereka pasti sedang berjuang memadamkan api.

"Jika kau sudah sanggup berjalan. Turunlah ke bawah dulu lewat tangga di sebelah utara. Tidak ada api di sana," ujar Ichigo lemah. Napasnya masih tampak terengah. Ia menjadi selemah ini karena sudah tidak mengonsumsi darah manusia hampir puluhan tahun. Fisiknya melemah dan pemulihan lukanya ini akan memakan waktu agak lama. Sama halnya seperti manusia normal lainnya.

"Tidak," Ichigo tidak percaya Rukia menolak perintahnya. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan sensei! Aku akan mencari kotak obat untuk pertolongan pertama."

Tipe anak yang cerdas sekali.

Pergelangan Rukia ditahan saat gadis itu berniat beranjak pergi. Gadis bodoh, ia tidak perlu mengorbankan dirinya untuk mencari kotak p3k. "Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Ichigo. "Aku tidak butuh obat." Yeah, karena percuma. Obat buatan manusia tidak akan berpengaruh pada seorang vampir.

"Tapi, kau terluka, sensei. I-ini semua karena kecerobohanku." Rukia mulai menangis dan sesegukan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia harus menangis karena ini.

Melihat itu, Ichigo hanya tersenyum lemah. Kuchiki Rukia menghawatirkannya? Entah mengapa ia merasa bahagia. Urgh, kebahagian itu hanya bertahan sebentar ketika rasa sakit di bahunya menyerang lagi. Sementara kakinya tetap berdenyut hebat. Ini akan makan waktu lama untuk menjadi normal. Dan kemungkinan ia akan lumpuh untuk selamanya jika tidak segera meminum... Darah.

Ichigo melirik leher krimi Rukia. Sangat menggoda untuk dicicipi. Ia benar-benar penasaran akan hal itu. Ia merasa yakin seratus persen bahwa ia akan segera pulih dengan sekali menggigit lehernya saja.

Bolehkah? Hanya ingin memastikan saja.

"Rukia..."

Rukia menyeka air matanya dan menatap Ichigo kembali. Jika tidak salah dengar Ichigo telah memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Pergilah dari sini!" Ichigo benar-benar tidak mau ia menjadi hilang kendali.

Dahi Rukia berkerut. Kenapa Ichigo bersikeras meninggalkannya sendiri? "Sensei, aku tak tahu kau ini ternyata bodoh sekali!"

Ichigo terkesiap mendengar itu.

"Mana mungkin aku mau meninggalkanmu setelah kau datang menyelamatkanku!" seru Rukia lantang. Yeah, tidak akan ada orang yang peduli padanya jika tidak tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya—darimana ia berasal sebelum menjadi Kuchiki. "Aku tetap akan di sini bersamamu sampai para petugas pemadam kebakaran memberikan pertolongan untukmu!"

Ichigo terpanah dengan kata-katanya. Anak ini kenapa begitu manis dan menggemaskaaan.

Detik berikutnya Ichigo hanya menyeringai. "Kau ini keras kepala juga. Apa kau tahu, para petugas tidak akan sanggup menyembuhkan lukaku. Bahkan dokter ahli sekaligus."

Rukia semakin mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Tidak mungkin dalam situasi seperti ini Ichigo sedang bercanda. "Sensei, lukamu hanya perlu diperban dan kau butuh istirahat penuh. Aku yakin kau pasti semb-"

"Darah..." Ichigo memotong kalimat Rukia. "Aku hanya perlu darah."

Rukia terbelalak.  
"Apa kau bersedia membagi darahmu untuk membalas kebaikanku?"  
Rukia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ini pasti mimpi. Setelah ia dikunci di dalam toilet, lalu mendapati kebakaran, dan sekarang bertemu kanibal? Yeah, ini pasti mimpi.

Tapi, semua rasa cemas itu akan ia tepis. Dengan alasan impulsif Rukia mengulurkan tangannya. Ichigo memandang itu sesaat. Apa maksudnya?

"Silahkan, kalau itu memang dapat membuatmu sembuh total. Lagipula aku berhutang padamu."

Ichigo melihat tangan itu bergetar. Rukia pasti sedang ketakutan. Semakin ia melihat tingkahnya, Rukia tampak begitu cuteeee. Ichigo hanya menyeringai.

Karena dilihatnya Ichigo diam saja, Rukia berseru kembali. "Kenapa kau tidak segera menggigit tanganku? Oh, aku tahu, posisi menghisap darah pada umumnya berada di leher, kan?" masih setengah gemetaran Rukia membuka kancing atas kemejanya. Memperlihatkan leher pendeknya yang begitu bersih.

Hasrat Ichigo untuk menenggelamkan ke dalam lehernya menjadi terpancing, seharusnya Rukia tidak melakukan ini karena Ichigo sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Silahkan..." ujar Rukia lemah. Ia menutup matanya perlahan dan membiarkan Ichigo berdebat dengan hasratnya. Sial!

Kebutuhan untuk segera mencicipi darahnya sudah melewati batas. Pria berambut oranye itu segera menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya untuk menggali tepat pada titik nadi urat leher. Taringnya memanjang, mempermudah dirinya dalam proses penghisapan.

Hanya satu gigitan dan semuanya menjadi menakjubkan. Perlahan semua rasa sakit di badannya menghilang. Sementara luka memar di kakinya berangsur pulih. Lalu otot-ototnya kembali rileks. Seperti bangun pagi setelah melepaskan semua rasa penat selama bertahun-tahun. Ichigo sudah lama tidak merasa sehidup ini.

Darah Rukia begitu berbeda. Dan Ichigo sudah menduga hal itu sebelumnya.

Rukia terkulai lemas di dalam pelukannya. Ia kehilangan kesadaran bukan karena kehabisan darah. Rukia hanya merasa lelah karena guncangan yang dialaminya barusan. Jejak gigitan Ichigo seketika lenyap pada sekitar lehernya.

Ichigo menatapnya dengan sangat lembut. Membelai rambutnya dengan kasih sayang yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lakukan kepada salah lagi, Rukia adalah takdirnya, pasangan hidupnya yang selama ini ia cari. Dan akhirnya, ia telah menemukannya.

.

.

.

[tbc]

* * *

A/N : So how was it? If there's spelling mistakes, forgive me, please.

Tentang rate saya masih bingung, biasanya tema vampire lebih ke condong rate M. Tapi, akan saya taruh di T dulu karena saya tidak berniat untuk menulis adegan berdarah lebih dari ini ataupun lemonade haha.

Oh, satu lagi, saya sudah menuliskan di summary bahwa Rukia dan Ichigo adalah suami istri tapi pada chapter ini belum ada yang seperti itu wkakak. Akan saya bahas pada chap depan karena time skip langsung ke tiga tahun selanjutnya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Anyways please click on the button below the review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita ini terisnpirasi dari fanfic IchiRuki bahasa Inggris berjudul HOMEWORK by chOOnyOung17 masih in progress dari 2013 kemarin. Isinya vampirness banget. Untuk yang belum pernah membacanya, silahkan mampir ke fanfic tersebut. Dan jangan lupa memberikan review, siapa tahu bisa dilanjut oleh si author heheh.

Saya salah satu penggemar berat fanfic itu makanya muncul ide lain dari otak saya. Saya harap readers dapat menerimanya. Kalau tidak, berarti saya harus menyimpan cerita ini untuk diri saya sendiri dong :D

Tidak ada keuntungan dari menulis fanfic ini. Alasannya hanya dua, karena saya cinta Ichiruki dan saya cintai fanfic HOMEWORK.

Saya bukan pemilik dari semua karakter BLEACH.

Okay, happy reading minna~

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : No caption.**

"Huaaa, kenyang sekali~" Rurichiyo mengelus-elus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit. Rukia hanya menggeleng sembari terkekeh melihat tingkah teman yang satu ini. Entah darimana ia berperilaku norak ketika selesai makan. Padahal ia termasuk salah satu keluarga bangsawan di Negara Jepang ini. Tapi, tetap saja, ketika di luar mansion ia menjadi gadis tengil sesuka hatinya.

Oh, bukan hanya setelah makan ia bertingkah kampungan, saat makan tadi pun begitu. Rukia yakin Rurichiyo lebih suka menelan daripada bernapas karena ia tidak melihat jeda dari menelan dan memasukan makanan ke dalam mulut.

Norak, tapi apa adanya. Alasan itulah yang membuat persahabatan mereka bertahan sampai sekarang. Waktu memang berjalan cepat. Sudah tiga tahun mereka bersama-sama dan sudah tiga tahun pula Rukia berstatus menikah. Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui statusnya kecuali Rurichiyo. Yah, gadis berjidat lebar itu.

"Terimakasih Rukia atas traktirannya." Hanatarou baru bersuara ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan satu paket ayam, kentang dan extra large softdrink masuk ke dalam perutnya. Jarang-jarang ia dapat makan makanan seperti ini. Ia tahu ibunya tidak akan memperbolehkannya mengonsumsi junkfood. Soal Rurichiyo boleh atau tidaknya mengonsumsi itu, tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Ugh, hanya junkfood yang bisa Rukia traktir untuk mereka. Tapi, Rukia bersyukur mereka menyukainya. "Tidak masalah, karena semangat kalian aku bisa lulus audisi bergabung ke klub teater." Rukia menyedot sisa soft drink miliknya hingga menyisakan batu es.

"Whoa, kau benar-benar menakjubkan Rukia. Apa kau lihat tadi? Senpai-senpai jadi ikut menangis melihat aktingmu." Rurichiyo bertepuk tangan dengan penuh melodrama sementara Hanatarou mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Aku yakin kau akan menguasai panggung SMA kita, dan semua para murid di SMA akan meneriakan namamu."

"Banzaaai! Banzaaai! Banzaaai Kuchiki Rukia!"

Rukia sweatderop. Mereka berdua mengacungkan kedua tangan ke atas dan berteriak lantang. Astaga, apa-apaan kedua temannya ini.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar mendengar pengumuman kau akan termasuk ke bagian apa di klub teater," Hanatarou menerawang.

Ah, ya. Ada banyak sekali bagian-bagian pada klub itu. Dari bagian pemeran utama sampai menjadi semak-semak. Hell, Rukia rasa semak-semak terlalu menyedihkan.

"Ya sudah, aku akan mencuci tangan dulu. Setelah itu kita pulang, ya?"

Rukia segera berdiri berjalan menuju ke toilet yang berada di bagian belakang restoran cepat saji ini. Sekarang sudah lewat jam makan siang, ia rasa tidak banyak orang yang sedang mengantri di sana.

Selagi Hanatarou dan Rurichiyo menunggu Rukia, tiba-tiba ada dua anak laki-laki berseragam sama datang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Wah, ada murid angkatan pertama sedang duduk di sini."

Rurichiyo langsung mendelik ke arah mereka berdua, kalau tidak salah mereka berdua anak kelas dua yang terkenal karena biang ribut.

"Hei, Hanatarou. Aku heran kenapa kau selalu berteman dengan anak gadis." Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut coklat cepak, pokoknya wajahnya jelek sekali (bagi Rurichiyo) dan bibirnya menghitam (mungkin karena keseringan merokok). Tangannya ia taruh pada sandaran kursi yang diduduki Hanatarou, ia agak sedikit membungkuk agar ia bisa memperlihatkan wajah jeleknya. Sementara yang satu lagi hanya menyeringai geli. Sok sekali.

"A-aku…" Hanatarou tergagap. Memangnya salah berteman dengan anak gadis? Mereka lembut tidak seperti laki-laki.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau banci? Huahahha!" ia terbahak di hadapan wajah Hanatarou. Sementara laki-laki itu hanya memejamkan matanya takut.

Kakinya sudah terasa gemetar, dan suaranya tercekat di tengah-tengah tenggorokan. Kalau saja ia bisa lebih kuat dan berani, ia ingin sekali menendang mereka berdua jauh dari hadapannya.

"Jangan diam saja, dungu! Kau mau kuhajar, hah?!" dengan satu tangannya, ia mengangkat kerah baju Hanatarou dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ma-maafkan aku…"

"Kau memang benar-benar ban—"

Splash!

Kalimatnya terpotong karena Rurichiyo menyiramnya dengan air dari batu es yang sudah mencair. Kalau saja soft drink mereka masih tersisa. Air lengket pasti lebih baik untuk menghentikannya.

Si rambut coklat melepaskan cengkramannya dari Hanatarou dan langsung menatap tajam ke arah Rurichiyo. "Kau… berani-beraninya…" geramnya dengan urat yang sudah menyembul keluar.

"Yeah, berani sekali kau menyiram Kaito!" timpal yang satunya.

"Memangnya apa alasanku untuk tidak ber—KYAA!"

Tangan kecil Rurichiyo ditangkap oleh Kaito. Celaka, entah mereka punya masalah apa, kenapa harus panjang seperti ini?

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal gadis pendek!" tampaknya Kaito korban dari film-film berandalan.

"Ta-tangan kotormu itu. Lepaskan cepat!" Rurichiyo berusaha menarik tangannya namun nampaknya percuma.

"Tampaknya dia kurang diberi pelajaran, aku akan mengurus yang satunya saja."

Dua laki-laki usil itu bisa tertawa-tawa senang sampai Rukia datang dan menendang salah satu kaki mereka. Bruk! Kaito terjatuh dan akhirnya cengkraman tangan Rurichiyo terlepas.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah yang masih belum tahu apa-apa. Kalau tidak tahu, ia seharusnya tidak asal menendang, kan?

"Arrrrgggh! Kalian membuatku benar-benar marah!" Dan kejadian selanjutnya begitu cepat. Kaito membalikan meja yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka menumpahkan isi yang berada di atasnya. Rukia dan Rurichiyo berteriak histeris karena terkejut—lalu satpam keamaan dan manajer restoran ini datang menghentikan mereka semua, dan menggiringnya ke kantor polisi sembari marah-marah.

Hell, benar-benar bodoh.

.

.

.

"Kuchiki Rukia, Hanatarou Yamada dan Rurichiyo Kasumi Ouji." Sambil menggeleng-geleng, pak polisi mengetikan nama mereka ke dalam laporannya. "Lalu Kaito Satou dan Shika Toru." Nama-nama yang disebutkan tampak menunduk menyesal. Yang pasti selain Kaito dan Shika, mereka bertiga merasa tidak bersalah.

"Apa kalian tahu salah kalian?" Pak polisi mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kelima siswa bodoh di hadapannya.

"Membuat keributan di tempat umum," jawab Kaito malas.

"Mengganggu anak perempuan," ujar Shika sedikit menyinggung Hanatarou. Padahal ada anak laki-laki juga di sana. Yeah, terserah.

"Mengganggu para pengunjung restoran," sambung Rukia.

"Menentang anak lelaki," Rurichiyo menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Membuat kerugian di sana," lanjut Hanatarou.

Pak polisi mengagguk-angguk. "Kalian beruntung karena pihak restoran tidak menuntut untuk minta ganti rugi. Karena mereka tahu kalian masih anak SMA yang ingusan."

Rurichiyo memutar bola matanya bosan, lebih baik ia mengganti rugi daripada diceramahi.

"Apa kalian mau masuk penjara?" Tanya pak polisi lagi.

Mereka serentak menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan lagi! Dan untuk kalian berdua!" pak polisi menunjuk Kaito dan Shika. "Kalian kan murid tingkat ke dua, seharusnya kalian melindungi adik tingkat." Pak polisi bersandar kembali ke kursinya. Hah, masalah anak SMA selalu ada-ada saja. "Sebelum guru kalian datang menjemput, kalian adalah tahanan di—"

"Maaf, permisi, saya waka kurikulum dari SMA 1 Karakura."

Pak polisi langsung mendongak melihat seorang yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana—tengah tersenyum manis seperti tidak ada beban sedikit pun.

Akhirnya Kojima-sensei datang. Mereka bisa bernapas lega sesaat.

Kemudian Shika dan Kaito merasakan salah satu bahunya berat. "Kerja bagus, sudah mempermalukan sekolah kita." Terdengar suara horror yang membuat mereka berdua merinding.

Mereka berdua sontak menoleh ke suara yang berasal dari belakang mereka dengan raut cemas. "Ku-kurosaki-sensei?"

Rukia meniup ujung poninya. Kenapa Ichigo ikut kemari? Apa karena ada dirinya di sini. Hell, matilah dirinya sekarang.

"Kalian berlima jalan jongkok ke luar, jangan pulang sebelum kalian sampai menyesal," Ichigo memberikan perintah kepada mereka berlima.

"Haaaa'i!" tanpa komentar mereka menurutinya termasuk Rukia. Dengan diam mereka melangkah sedikit demi sedikit sampai menuju ke ruang tunggu yang berada di depan. Barulah setelah itu Kojima dan Kurosaki berbicara kepada pak polisi, mengurus semuanya.

.

.

.

Setelah semua selesai dan mereka berlima dinyatakan bebas, Ichigo dan Mizuiro menghadapi kelima murid bermasalah itu. Walau tiga diantaranya adalah korban, mereka juga termasuk ke dalamnya. Mizuiro mengurus Kaito dan Shika untuk kembali ke sekolah. Mereka tidak boleh langsung pulang karena ada 'hukuman' tambahan yang harus dijalani. Sementara Rukia, Rurichiyo dan Hanatarou adalah tanggung jawab Ichigo setelah ini.

"Maafkan kami, sensei. Kami benar-benar menyesal." Rurichiyo dan Hanatarou membungkuk di hadapan Ichigo sementara Rukia pura-pura tidak tahu dan lebih suka memandang ke arah lain. Ia memikirkan hukuman apa nanti yang akan didapatnya. Ugh, benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Sensei, aku mohon jangan memberitahu keluarga kami dengan kejadian ini. Kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," sesal Rurichiyo.

Ichigo menghela napas lelah. "Lain kali jangan sok berani melawan anak laki-laki. Kalian bisa langsung melapor ke petugas keamanan terdekat untuk melindungi diri."

Mereka mengangguk lagi.

Kemudian, kedua pelayan Kasumi Ouji datang menjemput Rurichiyo. Rukia melambai ke arah mobil temannya tanpa semangat. Sementara Hanatarou menuju ke stasiun kereta api dan segera pulang juga.

"Apa? Aku bukan orang yang bersalah di sini," ujar Rukia karena Ichigo memandanginya saat mereka mulai berjalan beriringan untuk menuju ke halte bus terdekat.

"Tidak bersalah tapi kau berani menendang kaki orang."

Rukia melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Inilah mengapa ia benci membiarkan Ichigo pindah tugas mengajar ke sekolahnya yang baru. Harusnya ia tetap bekerja di SMP-nya kemarin saja agar tidak bisa mencampuri semua masalahnya yang ada. "Hanya sebagai perlindungan diri."

Istri mudanya memang memiliki tingkah yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

Makan malam sudah tiba tetapi Rukia masih belum menyelesaikan hukumannya. Ia harus mengerjakan lima puluh soal matematika pilihan ganda yang diberikan oleh Ichigo. Mau tak mau Rukia harus melewatinya. Sebab Ichigo telah mengancamnya akan membiarkan Kojima-sensei menghukum mereka bertiga di sekolah jika tidak menurut. Daripada ia harus membiarkan temannya dihukum juga, mungkin lebih baik ia menerima saja hukuman itu. Lagipula hukuman ini merupakan salah satu bentuk dari belajar.

Yeah, Ichigo tahu Rukia benci matematika. Oh, sial.

Ichigo muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya membawa nampan yang berisi makan malam dan juga jus. Walau ia tega menghukumnya, tapi ia tak tega membuat istrinya kelaparan.

Rukia pura-pura tidak menyadarinya karena ia masih merasa tidak terima. "Makanlah dulu setelah itu baru selesaikan sisanya."

"…"

Yeah, Rukia mulai lagi dengan tingkah kekanakannya. Ichigo mengerti sebab umurnya baru enam belas tahun. Umur yang terlalu muda untuk menyadari kesalahan. Karena dilihatnya Rukia sangat serius sekali mengerjakannya, Ichigo mendekat untuk melihat sudah sampai mana ia mengerjakan.

"Sana pergi!" Rukia langsung menutupi bukunya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kalau sudah selesai, pasti akan kuberikan padamu."

Ichigo kembali menarik badannya. "Harus dipastikan semua jawaban tidak ada yang salah."

"Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kalau kau terus saja di sini dan mengoceh."

"Baiklah, jangan tertidur sebelum makan dan menyelesaikan tugasmu."

Rukia hanya mendengus lalu kembali memperhatikan buku tulisnya. Setelah ia merasa pintu kamarnya kembali ditutup Rukia mulai mengoceh. "Dasar bodoh, ia malah memberiku tugas." Tangannya malah bergerak di antara jawaban soal menggambar sesuatu. "Kepala runcip dengan telinga kelinci, oh, suamiku begitu tampan." Rukia malah terkikik sekarang melihat apa yang baru saja ia gambar. "Dahi berkerut karena sering marah-marah, sialnya ia tidak tampak tua. Siapa yang peduli! Dasar pria idiot, dungu, bodoh, aneh!"

Ichigo menggeleng-geleng. Yeah, ia mendengar semua ocehan istrinya. Kekanakan tapi sedikit lucu. Ichigo memaklumi sifat kurang ajar gadis itu, karena ia tahu sebelum masuk ke keluarga Kuchiki, Rukia hanyalah gadis jalanan yang tidak memiliki kedua orangtua. Bernasib sama seperti dirinya. Maka dari itu, Ichigo harus tegas menghadapinya selain sebagai suami, ia juga sebagai pengganti kedua orangtua.

.

.

.

Rukia mengangkat telepon yang bergetar pada saku rok sekolahnya. Sebuah panggilan telepon mendadak ketika ia berjalan menuju ke sekolah. "Ya, Hisana!"

Belum ada jawaban dari seberang sana karena Hisana hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah. Rukia hanya mau memanggilnya nee-sama ketika berada di mansion. Hal ini juga berlaku pada suaminya. "Aku benar-benar malu jika mendengar kau memanggilku begitu di depan Byakuya-sama."

Rukia memutar bola matanya bosan. Padahal sebelum menikah dengan Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia memanggilnya bodoh juga tak masalah. Kasta memang dapat merubah segalanya. Untung saja ia cepat keluar dari keluarga Kuchiki. "Tenang saja, aku akan tetap sopan kalau di hadapan nii-sama."

"Ichigo-kun pasti kualahan mengurusmu."

"Ichigo sangat menikmati hari-harinya kok," balas Rukia masih tetap melangkah sendiri. Sementara beberapa menit yang lalu Ichigo sudah duluan ke sekolah.

Hisana tentu tidak percaya dengan jawaban adiknya. "Dibandingkan dengan Ichigo-kun. Sepertinya kau yang paling menikmati harimu," goda Hisana.

"Yeah, kalau tidak karena restumu mungkin aku tidak menikmati ini." jawaban Rukia sedikit menyinggung Hisana. Ia masih tidak habis pikir Hisana merestuinya menikah dengan seorang vampire di usia yang masih sangat mudah.

"Kau harusnya bangga mendapatkan suami yang tampan dan juga lucu."

"Cute my ass."

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Oh, tidak ada."

Hisana berdecak."Sebentar lagi ulangtahun pernikahanmu yang ketiga. Selama itu kau tidak pernah merengek untuk kembali ke rumah. Aku benar-benar salut padamu." Oh, kakaknya pasti sudah gila.

Rukia mendengus, sepertinya lebih baik hidup mandiri daripada tinggal bersama keluarga kakaknya. "Lebih baik perhatikan saja kedua anakmu itu yang terkekang di dalam sana." Rukia tertawa dibuat-buat.

"Rukia!" kalau saja Rukia berada di hadapannya mungkin Hisana sudah memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

Rukia hanya terkekeh, ia rasa perkataannya itu benar. Jadi, apa salahnya ia jujur. "Baiklah nee-sama, aku akan mematikan telpon, jaa nee!"

Sambungan telepon terputus, dan Hisana menggeram di seberang sana tanpa harus Rukia mendengarkannya.

.

.

.

"Kuchiki! Cepat berdiri di lorong!"

Dengan malas Rukia berjalan keluar kelas dan membiarkan semua teman-temannya menatap ke arahnya. Biar saja mereka mau berkata apa. Ia melupakan tugas karena ia harus menyelesaikan hukuman dari Ichigo semalam. Dan itu membuat lehernya sedikit kram dan punggungnya sedikit pegal. Belum lagi saat pagi hari ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan suaminya yang kembali marah-marah setelah mendapati gambar abstrak yang diselipkan pada hukumannya. Dasar suaminya itu, tak tahu jenis seni yang sesungguhnya!

Sekali lagi Rukia mendesah pasrah. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak boleh menyesalinya dan merengek layaknya anak kecil. Mau tak mau ia harus berdiri di lorong sampai jam pelajaran ini selesai. Oh, menyebalkan.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu ruang kelas terbuka lagi dan Rurichiyo datang mendekatinya.

"Hei," sapa Rukia pada temannya. Rurichiyo pasti (pura-pura) mengaku lupa membawa PR juga untuk menemaninya dihukum. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Aku baik-baik saja. Lain kali aku pasti akan menyelesaikan PR-ku."

"Jangan khawatir," Rurichiyo mengibaskan tangannya setelah berdiri di hadapan Rukia. "Kurasa ini menyenangkan sesekali dihukum. Lagipula kau harus mendapatkan hukuman dari Kurosaki-sensei semalam demi menyelamatkan kami. Kami berhutang padamu, Rukia." Ia melebarkan cengirannya, "lagipula aku bosan belajar sastra Jepang. Itu membuatku terus-terusan menguap."

Rukia hanya cekikikan. Ia setuju dengan pendapat temannya. "Yeah, lagipula cara mengajar Ina-sensei benar-benar membingungkan, aku terkadang tidak mengerti apa yang beliau jelaskan di depan kelas."

Mereka berdua cekikikan dengan suara pelan sembari membicarakan guru sastra Jepang dalam beberapa menit. Kemudian muncul ide gila dari pikiran Rurichiyo. "Bagaimana kalau kita diam-diam pergi ke kantin. Lalu, sebelum pukul sepuluh tepat kita kembali lagi ke sini lagi. Kurasa guru tua itu tidak akan menyadari."

Entah sejak kapan Rurichiyo benar-benar licik. Hei, apakah ia tidak ingat kejadian kemarin? Dan tanpa memikirkan lebih lanjut Rukia menyetujui. "Kalau begitu kita tidak harus membuang waktu lagi di sini."

Dengan mengendap-endap mereka berdua berjalan menjijit layaknya seorang maling memasuki sebuah bangunan. Mereka melewati kelas-kelas yang sunyi—yeah, semua siswa memang seharusnya sedang belajar di kelas masing-masing dan sama halnya dengan guru yang sedang sibuk mengajar di kelas juga. Rukia yakin Ichigo sedang sibuk juga.

Pada kenyataannya memang inilah yang Rukia inginkan. Jika ia tidak pernah merasakan betapa terkekangnya hidup di Kuchiki, ia tidak akan merasa bersyukur seperti ini ketika sudah keluar dari sana. Yeah, kebebasan seperti ini adalah yang terbaik (terkadang) ia bisa menjadi gadis normal dengan tingkah laku dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ini benar-benar menggelikan.

"Aku ingin makan es krim coklat dan juga wafer coklat setelah sampai di kantin," Rurichiyo menyerukan keinginannya.

Sebenarnya Rukia sedang tidak ingin makan. Ia hanya ingin tertawa-tawa saja dan mengobrol di kantin bersama Rurichiyo. "I follow you."

"Kita akan makan di dalam dapur kantin saja, aku yang akan meminta izin dengan bibi yang jualan."

"Tapi, sepertinya uangku ada di dalam tas." Rukia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Tidak masalah, aku selalu menyimpan uang di sak—" mendadak Rurichiyo tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia seperti melihat sosok hantu yang mendadak keluar di hadapannya. Rukia belum juga menyadari itu. Ia hanya mencoba mengartikan ekspresi dari Rurichiyo. Tapi, ketika ia menoleh, jelaslah sudah siapa yang berada di hadapannya.

Mata Rukia melebar sesaat dan mulutnya terbuka. Itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah ia berhasil menguasai dirinya untuk tenang dan bersikap normal seperti biasa. Tenang, itu bukan hantu, Rukia.

"A-aku akan kembali ke lorong kelas Rukia. Kau segera menyusul ya. Daaah…" sebelum memutuskan untuk kabur, Rurichiyo sempat membungkukan badan kepada orang yang mengganggu rencana jahatnya itu. Seorang pria yang mendadak menghampirinya dengan alis yang bertaut dan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Kami hanya ingin ke toilet. Tapi, sepertinya tidak jadi. Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi."

Tangan Rukia ditahan karena ia mencoba untuk kabur. Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Pergi ke toilet? "Kau kira aku tidak tahu rencana nakalmu itu?" ujar Kurosaki Ichigo. Inilah yang ditakuti Ichigo jika ia tidak berpindah tugas ke sekolah istrinya. Sikap nakalnya yang seperti tikus sawah akan membuat semua orang kualahan.

"Kau menguping pembicaraan kami!" ujar Rukia tak tahu diri.

"Kalian bergosip di sepanjang lorong tentu saja aku dapat mendengarnya, beruntung hanya aku guru yang kebetulan lewat."

Rukia menarik tangannya dari pegangan Ichigo. Kali ini ia tidak akan mencoba meloloskan diri.

"Kau pasti melupakan PR-mu, lalu dihukum berdiri di lorong dan mencoba kabur ke kantin," tebak Ichigo dengan tepat.

Sial, Ichigo selalu dapat membaca dirinya. Mungkin karena ia sudah sangat tua jadi pengalamannya begitu banyak. Oh, terkadang Rukia tidak percaya memiliki suami berumur ratusan lebih dengan fisik yang terlihat seperti dua puluh tahunan. "Itu semua salahmu yang menyuruhku mengerjakan hukuman itu."

"Oh, ya?" Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat untuk meyakinkannya. "Kalau begitu lain kali aku akan selalu mengingatkan semua PRmu."

"Terserah kau."

"Kalau kau masih berbuat bodoh lagi, aku akan membuang seluruh Almighty Chappy-mu ke tong sampah."

Mata Rukia langsung melebar. Itu… adalah kelemahannya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat kembali ke lorong kelas!"

Setelah itu Rukia berlari ke tempat asalnya sembari menghentakkan kaki dan merutuk di selah-selah giginya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Urusan sekolah sudah usai dan sekarang saatnya memasuki bagian lain dari sisi hidupnya. Rukia mendekati kursi malas di salah satu sudut ruang tamunya dan segera melepas sepatu serta kaos kakinya. Ia tahu, suaminya pasti sudah pulang dari tadi. Berhubung ia memiliki tugas piket kelas, maka untuk hari ini ia sedikit terlambat pulang.

Rukia merenggangkan ototnya agar sedikit rileks. Ia berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk meletakan kaos kakinya ke dalam mesin cuci. Malam ini bukan jadwal mencuci. Tapi, ia selalu memiliki kebiasaan menumpuk pakaian kotor di sana. Kadang Ichigo memberinya ceramah yang panjang, agar menempatkan pakaian kotor pada wadah lain dan blah-blah membuat telinganya panas, lalu pertengkaran mulai terjadi. Tidak perlu heran lagi karena perdebatan sudah terasa seperti kegiatan rutinitas. Yeah, lelaki hanya bisa berkomentar. Dan Rukia tidak menyangka suaminya itu cerewet sekali. Padahal semua orang menganggapnya tampan, keren, berkarisma dan berwibawa. Hell, asal mereka tahu, sikap Ichigo sangat berbeda jika berada di rumah.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang. Tadi aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk hari ini."

Ichigo masuk ke dalam dapur karena ia merasa ada seseorang di dalam sana. Sementara Rukia menarik badannya dari dalam lemari es dan kembali menutup pintunya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kebetulan aku sedang malas memasak." Padahal niatnya membuka lemari kulkas akan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk dimasak. Rukia berjalan menuju ke pintu untuk keluar dari dapur ini. Namun, sebelum ia dapat melewati Ichigo, pria itu menahannya dengan satu kalimat.

"Aku selalu membantu pekerjaan rumah, tapi kau tidak pernah memberiku imbalan."

Alis Rukia terangkat. Imbalan apanya? Ia rasa semua tugas rumah adalah tanggung jawab mereka jadi, apa salahnya?

"Maksudmu?"

Oh, Ichigo tahu, ia hanya gadis SMA yang masih polos. Masih sangat tidak mengerti dengan kehidupan suami istri pada umumnya. Namun, ketidak normalan ini memang sudah ada dari awal pernikahan dan Ichigo tidak mempermasalahkan itu. "Seperti memberikan sebuah ciuman. Apa kau masih belum terpikirkan tentang hal itu?"

Rukia mundur selangkah. Hell, ia tidak pernah berinisiatif melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu-iya, ia memang menganggap hal itu menjijikan karena baginya itu sesuatu yang tabu—berlebihan memang, namun rata-rata gadis kekanakan tidak bisa membedakannya. Mendadak ia merasa malu dan ia yakin wajahnya sedikit memerah. Dalam tiga tahun ini mereka hanya berciuman sekali. Itu saat mereka sedang melangsungkan pernikahan. Dan pada saat itu Rukia masih dua belas tahun. Ia belum mengerti sepenuhnya. Karena ciuman adalah salah satu hal yang perlu di lakukan di depan semua orang, maka ia menurut saja.

Karena tidak bisa menjawab apapun, Rukia hanya menghentakan kaki menuju ke lantai atas untuk masuk ke kamarnya. _Geez. Dasar cabul, dasar hina, dasar aneh!_ Rukia terus-terusan mengutuk Ichigo dalam hati.

Oh, how idiot his wife is!

.

.

.

Hanya waktu makan siang yang memberikan Rukia dan Rurichiyo waktu untuk tertawa, cekikikan dan bergosip seperti ini. Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan semua masalah yang berputar di kepalanya dari semalam. Ia bercerita kepada temannya bahwa pernikahannya dari awal memang tidak normal.

Kebetulan Hanatarou tidak ikut bergabung, lagipula Rukia tidak terlalu nyaman untuk bercerita hal yang sedikit memalukan kepada laki-laki itu. Paling ia hanya berani bercerita bahwa betapa bodoh dan kasarnya Ichigo di rumah.

Rurichiyo tertawa. Ia hampir saja menyemburkan nasi bento ke wajah Rukia ketika temannya bertanya tentang ciuman. "Rukia, aku rasa berciuman itu adalah hal yang normal. Kalian suami dan istri. Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu."

Rukia hanya kembali menggigit nugget dari dalam bentonya. Kalau sudah begini, Rurichiyo tampak lebih berpengalaman dari dirinya. "Tapi, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah malu. Aku rasa otakku ingin meledak membayangkan itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba belajar pada Kurosaki-sensei?"

Wajah Rukia kembali memerah. "Ti-tidak bisa begitu, itu benar-benar memalukan." Rukia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Ia pasti merasa sangat canggung sekali.

"Lagipula kau sudah cukup dewasa Rukia. Umurmu sudah enam belas tahun. Anak-anak jaman sekarang sudah mengerti hal itu dari dini. Kelihatannya kau saja yang kurang berkembang," kali ini komentar Rurichiyo berupa ejekan.

"Darimana sih kau mengetahui itu?" teriak Rukia masih dengan wajah memalukan.

"Kau jarang menonton televisi atau membaca ya?" Rurichiyo menertawakan kepolosan Rukia. Soalnya ia imut sekali. "Oh, Rukia. Kau benar-benar payah."

Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir Rurichiyo ada benarnya juga.

Dari tempat duduk mereka, terdengar teriakan anak-anak gadis. Saking gaduhnya membuat mereka berdua sedikit penasaran, teriakan itu sudah seperti saat orang-orang sedang menonton konser. Kebetulan mereka sudah menyelesaikan kotak bekal mereka, jadi apa salahnya untuk melihat apa yang sudah terjadi.

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari lapangan bola basket. Seingat Rukia tidak ada perlombaan siang ini. Namun, ketika mereka berdua sudah mendekat ke arah pagar kawat yang mengelilinginya, jelaslah sudah siapa penyebab dari kegaduhan itu.

"Kurosaki-sensei!"

"Kyaaaaa, keren sekali! Aku sudah membawakanmu minuman!"

"Astaga, ia berdiri diam saja keren sekali!"

Benar apa yang didengar Rukia barusan, Ichigo hanya berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan bola basket sembari melatih beberapa murid laki-laki untuk menuju ke turnamen perlombaan (Rukia hanya menebak).

"Suamimu memang terkenal sekali, padahal ia guru pindahan," komentar Rurichiyo. "Whoa, ini tanda ia akan naik pangkat."

Rukia memicingkan matanya, sok tahu sekali temannya itu. "Di SMP dulu dia juga pernah mengacaukan pertemuan wali kelas gara-gara tampang kasarnya."

"Menurutku kerutan di dahinya bukan karena dia kasar, Rukia."

Kini Rukia yang malah mengerutkan dahinya. Kelihatannya ia sudah ketularan.

"Coba kau perhatikan sesekali raut wajahnya."

Rukia kembali menatap Ichigo di sana. Mengamatinya dengan serius tanpa memikirkan apapun. Dalam beberapa detik akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Suaminya memang memiliki fisik yang tampan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya tanpa sadar, Rukia Kurosaki terpesona pada suaminya sendiri.

.

.

.

[tbc]

* * *

Pertanyaan login yang harus dijawab di A/n :)

Haruna Aoi : Haaa, menurut saya mereka pasangan yang hot XD soal trio yang mengunci Rukia biar Tuhan yang membalas mwahahahah *plak*

Guest : hm, kita liat saja ya apakah Rukia akan menjadi vampir XD

Guest2 : oke, apakah fanfic yang kamu maksud berjudul HOMEWORK :) semoga kamu suka yang ini ya *ngarep*

je je : Betuul, tapi nanti diceritakan kenapa bisa Rukia bersedia dan kakaknya memberi restu.

Lucya Namikaze : Iya yah beda, tapi itu karena dia masih kecil aja sih *ngeles*

Okay, saya sengaja apdet cepat karena kebetulan udah diketik sih hihihi. Terimakasih ya sudah membaca. Sorry for misstypo.

All my love,

Amai.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Sorry for typo dan ke-ooc-an karakter.

* * *

Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, Rukia mengunjungi ruang klub teater yang terletak di lantai atas sekali gedung sekolah. Siang ini adalah pengumuman dari pembagian peran untuk murid-murid angkatan pertama yang sudah lulus pada tahap penyeleksian. Saking semangatnya, ia sampai melupakan Rurichiyo yang ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Paling-paling Rurichiyo dijemput Kenryuu dan Enryuu juga.

Dengan penuh penasaran, Rukia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia merasa sedikit cemas dan juga—bolehkah ia berharap agar mendapatkan posisi di atas panggung? Ah, ia tidak boleh berharap lebih, juga jangan berharap menjadi pemeran utama. Jadi figuran saja juga tak apa. Karena ia sadar, untuk menjadi seorang artis sekolah harus memiliki fisik yang sempurna. Dan tinggi badan bukan salah satunya.

Di dalam sana sudah banyak murid-murid yang berkumpul untuk melihat kertas pengumuman yang tertempel pada mading ruangan ini. Rukia langsung mendekat untuk membaca tulisan yang berada di sana. Ia butuh sedikit perjuangan untuk melewati kerumunan agar dapat berada tepat di depan mading. Matanya langsung menyapu semua yang sudah tertulis di sana.

Dan senyumnya langsung terkembang ketika ia dapat membaca namanya pada sebuah baris—Kuchiki Rukia tergabung pada **pemeran panggung posisi tiga belas**.

Detik ini senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya. Well, ia rasa itu tidak terlalu buruk daripada peran sebuah pohon.

Setelah ini ia baru bisa pulang dengan tenang.

.

.

Dua puluh soal PR matematika dalam beberapa menit membuat Rukia menguap. Ia menyeka air yang muncul di sudut matanya. Kadang apa yang orang dewasa katakan itu benar. Masalah terbesar anak sekolah adalah matematika. Oh, astaga.

Rukia meletakan sikunya dan menumpukan dagu pada telapak tangannya. Posisi ini adalah ketika ia sudah mulai bosan. Jika harus memilih, lebih baik ia mengerjakan 30 soal esai sastra Jepang. Kalau saja di hadapannya tidak ada Ichigo yang sedang mengawasinya (sebagai tutor yang sedikit kejam) mungkin Rukia sudah jatuh tertidur dari tadi. Janji Ichigo ditepati dengan akurat untuk memantau tugas sekolahnya.

Konsentrasi Rukia terpecah saat ia merasakan serangan pada perut bagian bawah, beberapa keringat mulai keluar sedikit berlebihan. Oh, kalau sudah seperti ini datang bulan akan segera tiba dalam beberapa jam ke depan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ichigo menyadarinya, kelihatannya Rukia tidak berpura-pura.

Rukia menyeka keringat di dahi lalu menyingkirkan poni panjang yang terjuntai ke balik daun telinganya. "Hanya sakit perut biasa." Selain purutnya yang mendadak bermasalah, kelihatannya kakinya mulai terasa kram. Oh, sial. Setiap bulan ia pasti merasakan hal ini.

"Biar kuambilkan obatmu."

"Nanti saja." Rukia langsung menghentikan Ichigo. Tampaknya Ichigo sudah bisa menebak jenis sakit perut yang ia punya. Sejujurnya ini sedikit memalukan. "Setelah PR-ku selesai saja."

Sakit perut Rukia untuk sesaat menghilang. Bernapas lega, ia kembali menulis ke atas bukunya.

Ichigo tidak hanya memperhatikan apa yang dikerjakan Rukia. Ia mengawasi gerak-gerik mata besar gadis dan bulu matanya yang panjang itu. Bola matanya bergerak ke buku cetak, lalu ke buku tulis lagi. Sesekali ia memejamkan mata seolah berpikir keras. Lalu ia menggerak-gerakkan bibir seolah sedang menggerutukan sesuatu.

Kemudian, pandangan Ichigo jatuh ke hidung yang mungil itu. Bentuk hidungnya sangatlah lucu, Ichigo tidak akan pernah bosan memandangnya.

Menikahinya pada usia yang masih sangat muda memberikan Ichigo kesempatan untuk mengamati perkembangan fisik dan mental istrinya, ia bertambah tinggi lima senti selama beberapa tahun ini. Tubuhnya juga sudah lebih berisi. Dan err.. pinggulnya terlihat sedikit bagus untuk dipandangi. Perubahan fisik yang sudah masuk ke tahap dewasa.

Selama ini mereka tidak pernah tidur dalam satu ruangan karena kebijakan dari kakaknya, Hisana. Kakaknya menyetujui pernikahan mereka asalkan Ichigo bertindak sebagaimana mestinya. Rukia belum cukup umur jika mereka harus melakukan hubungan. Yeah, Ichigo tahu itu. Ia hanya tidak bisa menunggu Rukia hingga berumur dua puluh tahun untuk segera menikahinya. Karena Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dikemudian hari selama ia membiarkan Rukia jauh dari jangkauannya. Bisa jadi mereka tidak akan pernah bersama. Maka dari itu Ichigo memohon kepada kakaknya untuk segera menikahinya. Agar ia bisa hidup bersama sesegera mungkin. Karena Rukia adalah jodohnya, takdirnya, dan darah Rukia adalah sumber kekuatannya ketika ia tidak berdaya.

Seorang vampire hanya memiliki satu sumber darah sebagai penolong dalam kehidupannya. Dan Ichigo sangat bersyukur pada akhirnya mereka bertemu setelah selama ini ia mencari. Maka dari itu apapun alasannya, vampir tidak akan melepaskan pasangannya ketika mereka sudah menemukannya. Vampir memang sangat egois.

"Selesai!" Rukia berseru dengan semangat. Akhirnya penderitaan malam ini telah berakhir.

Ichigo segera mengambil alih dan mengoreksinya. Dahinya terlihat berkerut saat mulai membaca tulisan Rukia. "Masih ada beberapa soal yang harus dibenarkan." Ichigo meletakan kembali buku tulis itu.

Rukia hanya mendesah pasrah. Kenapa matematika itu sulit sekali? "Tapi, perutku mulai kambuh lagi, Ichigo. Kepalaku juga mulai pusing. Boleh aku tidur dulu? Besok pagi pasti akan kuperbaiki…" pinta Rukia dengan wajah memelas.

Ichigo tidak dapat menolak. Wajahnya begitu polos dan membuat hatinya melemah walau kelihatannya dibuat-buat. Pada akhirnya Ichigo hanya bisa mendesah. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan lupa minum obatmu."

"Selamat malam!" Rukia melompat dari kursinya lalu segera menuju ke tempat tidur, menarik selimut hingga menutupi dadanya. Sementara Ichigo menuju ke saklar lampu untuk mematikannya.

"Selamat malam."

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran kelima hari ini adalah pendidikan penjaskes. Untuk hari ini Rukia bersyukur karena sekolah mereka memiliki gedung olahraga. Ini sudah semakin siang dan semua murid tidak akan sanggup untuk berlari di lapangan luar. Walau di dalam gedung ini memiliki beberapa pendingin, Rukia masih saja berkeringat. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera menepi karena perutnya sudah tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Kadang Rukia sangat iri pada Rurichiyo karena temannya itu tidak memiliki keluhan pada saat datang bulan.

"Rukia, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Rurichiyo langsung mendekatinya karena lari gadis itu mulai memelan.

"Aku hanya butuh obatku saja…" jawab Rukia lemah, napasnya mulai memberat akibat menahan sakit, sementara kakinya masih dipaksa untuk berjalan mengelilingi lapangan. Masih ada setengah lapangan lagi sampai ia bisa mencapai garis pembatas.

Sedikit banyaknya Rurichiyo merasakan cemas, "apa kau membawa obatmu? Aku akan mengambilnya sekarang."

"Aku lupa, karena pagi tadi aku sibuk memperbaiki PR matematikaku," kali ini Rukia tak sanggup lagi berjalan, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya sembari memegangi perut. Hari pertama datang bulan memang paling menyiksa.

"Rukia!" Rurichiyo berseru karena Rukia sudah merosot pada detik berikutnya. "Kau harus ke UKS sekarang!"

Untuk menjawab saran Rurichiyo pun Rukia sudah tak mampu. Sakit di perutnya sudah menguasai pikirannya. Semua badan terasa kaku, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan rasanya seperti sedang menghadapi dewa kematian.

Rukia mengerang di bahu Rurichiyo. Pasti Rukia berusaha melawan rasa sakitnya. Gadis bermata hijau itu tidak dapat membayangkan seberapa menderitanya Rukia sekarang. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya panik dan memanggil guru yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Kuchiki?" Sadou-sensei bertanya ketika ia sudah berada di dekat mereka. Sadou berjongkok untuk mengecek kondisi salah satu muridnya.

"Rukia mendadak sakit, sensei." beritahu Rurichiyo.

"Aku mengerti. Akan kubawa ke UKS segera." Sadou menarik badan Rukia dan menggendong gadis kecil itu di kedua tangannya. Raut wajah Rukia sudah sedikit tenang mungkin ia sudah melewati kontraksi yang datang. Meskipun begitu, keadaannya masih terlihat lemah. Rukia bahkan tidak sadar ia tengah dibawa sekarang.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya ke UKS." Baru saja Sadou keluar dari gedung olahraga beberapa langkah, ia bertemu dengan salah satu rekan kerjanya—Kurosaki-sensei.

Sadou menghentikan langkahnya. Kenapa Ichigo bisa berada di sini sekarang? Mata madunya memandang dengan tegas seolah semua keinginannya tidak bisa ditolak oleh apapun.

"Jika kau meninggalkan kelasmu untuk mengantar anak ini, murid-muridmu pasti akan berkeliaran," ujar Ichigo lagi karena Sadou hanya diam saja. Sebelumnya Ichigo sudah dapat merasakan kondisi roh Rukia yang melemah. Saat ia mengeceknya ke sini ternyata benar seperti itu. Dan satu lagi, Ichigo tidak suka melihat ada seorang pria yang menggendong istrinya walau bertujuan baik. Itu sedikit mengganggu.

Well, apa yang dikatakan Ichigo ada benarnya. Namanya juga anak SMA, barang sebentar saja guru tidak ada mereka pasti berbuat ulah. "Apa kau sedang tidak ada jadwal mengajar?"

"Yeah, hanya kebetulan."

"Baiklah, aku serahkan padamu." Sadou memindahkan Rukia pada kedua tangan Ichigo. Gadis itu tidak terlalu berat jadi, tidak sulit untuk memindahkannya.

"Terimakasih, Ichigo." setelah itu Sadou kembali masuk ke dalam gedung.

.

.

.

Ichigo menarik selimut sampai menutupi leher Rukia tanpa suara. Kemudian tangan Ichigo menyisihkan helai poni yang menutupi wajah polosnya ketika tidur. Beberapa jejak keringat masih betengger di dahinya. Kelihatannya ini sedikit parah.

Ichigo ingat saat pertama kali Rukia datang bulan. Saat itu ia masih kelas dua SMP. Ichigo begitu panik karena Rukia sampai berguling-guling ketika ia menahan sakit di perutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melarikan Rukia ke rumah sakit agar ia mendapati pertolongan. Jenis datang bulan Rukia memang sedikit berat dari anak gadis lainnya. Ia harus mengonsumsi obat ketika jadwalnya sudah tiba. Benar-benar gadis yang malang.

Ichigo melirik jam tangannya. Dalam beberapa menit lagi ia harus menghadiri sebuah rapat. Sebenarnya ia berat untuk meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di sini dan perawat penjaga sekarang entah pergi kemana. Tapi, ia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan rapatnya.

Sekali lagi Ichigo memperhatikan istrinya. Ia tidur begitu damai dalam beberapa menit ini. Dan sepertinya Rukia akan tetap baik-baik saja.

"Hanya setengah jam setelah itu kita akan pulang." Ichigo mencium dahi Rukia sekilas sebelum ia pergi dari UKS.

.

.

.

Ruang rapat guru SMA 1 Karakura terbuka, satu persatu guru mulai keluar dari sana. Rapat barusan hanya membicarakan tentang mid semester pada kurikulum terbaru ini. Guru ditempatkan pada sebuah kelompok untuk menyusun soal-soal ujian minggu depan. Dalam satu kelompok hanya terdiri dari dua guru. Dan Ichigo tidak menyangka ia akan bekerja sama dengan—

"Kurosaki-kun!" yeah, ia lah co-teacher yang dimaksud tadi. Suaranya benar-benar nyaring, ia cocok jika masuk ke dalam klub cheerleaders. Tapi, sayang umrnya tidak pantas lagi. "Senang sekali bisa bekerja sama denganmu untuk mid semester ini."

Ichigo bingung untuk menanggapinya karena ia terlalu bersemangat. "Mohon kerja samanya, Inoue-san."

"Cukup panggil Inoue saja, ahahah." Inoue tertawa renyah. "Mulai besok kita akan menyusun soal-soal. Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya di apartemenku saja setelah jam pulang sekolah? Kita bisa bersantai sambil minum teh," ujarnya dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Aku rasa kita bisa mencuri jam istirahat untuk memulai mengerjakannya."

"Eh, tapi lebih baik setelah pulang sekolah saja. Kita punya banyak waktu. Ahahahh!"

Ini… terdengar seperti ajakan untuk kencan.

"Yeah… Aku akan melihat jadwal besok dulu."

"Oh iya, aku ada kelas setelah ini. Daaaah, Kurosaki-kun, sampai jumpa lagi!" Inoue berjalan mundur sementara tatapannya tidak teralihkan sedikitpun dari Ichigo, serta lambaian tangannya yang belum terhenti sampai ia menuju ke belokan di sebelah kanan.

Satu lagi orang aneh yang harus ia temui yang selalu menyisipkan tawa disetiap pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Saat Rukia membuka mata ia mendapati dirinya sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Rukia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul enam sore. Astaga, ia sudah tidur hampir empat jam. Saat Rukia mencoba bangun untuk duduk, lagi-lagi ia harus mendapati rasa pusing di kepalanya. Oh, ini sudah seperti penyakit keras saja, membuatnya selalu kesulitan setiap bulan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun." Ichigo muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya membawa nampan berisi bubur dan juga susu putih. Wangi masakan Ichigo tercium lezat, kebetulan sekali Rukia benar-benar lapar sekarang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada di kamar, Ichigo. Apa ada yang mengantarku?"

"Aku yang membawamu pulang," Ichigo mengambil tempat duduk di sisi ranjang Rukia.

"Be-benarkah? Bagaimana tanggapan orang-orang nanti? Mereka akan curiga…"

"Lebih curiga lagi jika orang lain mengantarmu, kan? Sekarang makanlah dulu ini."

Rukia mengambil alih mangkuk bubur itu. Terkadang perlakukan Ichigo sedikit berlebihan sebab gadis itu masih memiliki pencernaan yang bagus untuk makan nasi. Tanpa mencoba memprotes seperti apa yang dipikirkannya, Rukia mulai menyendok bubur itu.

Soal rahasia pernikahan mereka di sekolah dan kecurigaan teman-temannya, Rukia masih merasa was-was walaupun beberapa alat bodoh dari kenalan Ichigo (kalau tidak salah namanya Urahara) yang selalu memanipulasi pikiran orang di sekitar mereka. Bahkan tetangga di komplek ini pun tidak menyadari mereka berdua adalah suami dan istri walau keributan di dalam rumah mereka selalu terdengar.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir jam dua belas malam tapi Ichigo masih betah menatap layar laptopnya. Ia hanya mengerjakan RPP untuk satu semester ini sebelum mid semester sudah dimulai. Mengerjakan itu sebenarnya tidak akan memakan waktu sampai berjam-jam kalau saja ia tidak membuka juga salah satu aplikasi game yang berada di alat elektronik itu.

Dari dalam kamarnya Ichigo mendengarkan sesuatu, seperti suara erangan dari kamar istrinya. Kemudian Ichigo mencoba memastikan lagi dalam beberapa detik kemudian. Erangan itu kembali terdengar tampak lebih gelisah. Segera saja Ichigo menutup semua menu yang sedang berjalan pada laptopnya. Mematikan alat elektronik itu, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Engh… aku tidak ingin berperan sebagai pohon… tidak… tidak ingin…"

Ternyata istrinya sedang mengigau rupanya, dahinya tampak berkerut dan ia sedang memeluk boneka besar yang sering Ichigo juluki the-fuck-Almighty-Chappy. Ichigo tak dapat menahan untuk tersenyum. Obsesi istrinya untuk menjadi pemeran dalam sebuah teater sangat besar bahkan sampai masuk ke dalam mimpinya.

Ichigo mengusap dahinya lembut. Wajahnya begitu mungil dan menggemaskan, bahkan dahinya dapat terkubur dalam telapak tangan yang besar itu.

"Jang… an pergi. Tetaplah di sini. Aku takut…" Rukia mengigau lagi dengan suara serak.

Dahi Ichigo berkerut mendengar itu, Rukia masih belum keluar dari mimpi buruknya juga ternyata.

Ichigo masuk bergabung ke dalam selimutnya. Ia menyingkirkan the Almighty Chappy ke sisi lain agar ia bisa memeluk tubuh istrinya. "Sssh, tenanglah, aku selalu berada di sisimu."

Tanpa harus menyadarinya ini terasa nyaman, raut cemas di wajah Rukia sedikit mereda saat ia sudah berada di rengkuhan suaminya. Ichigo menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Rukia membantu gadis itu memasuki tidur yang nyenyak tanpa mimpi buruk menganggunya.

Satu hal yang baru Ichigo akui sekarang saat memandangi wajah istrinya dalam jarak dekat. Dia begitu sangat manis dan juga lucu. Andai ia selalu seperti ini walau tidak dalam keadaan tidur, Ichigo pasti senang sekali untuk memeluknya setiap saat.

Dan perlahan Ichigo mulai memejamkan matanya pula.

.

.

.

Pagi memang selalu datang lebih cepat walau melewati hampir delapan jam. Rukia mengerjab karena ia mulai merasa silau. Cahaya ternyata sudah menyelinap dari celah tirai kamarnya. Sepertinya Ichigo belum bersuara untuk membangunkannya. Ada baiknya ia kembali tidur—mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit lagi jika boleh.

Rukia membalik badannya menghadap ke sebelah kiri. Biasanya the Almighty Chappy dari seluruh Chappy yang ia punya ada di sampingnya, Rukia menarik Chappynya masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Ini lebih hangat dari biasanya dan juga tidak setebal… biasanya?

Rukia langsung membuka mata untuk memastikan bahwa bonekanya baik-baik saja.

"KYAAAAA~"

Teriakan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membangunkan Ichigo. Kini Chappy yang biasanya berada di sampingnya sudah berubah menjadi suaminya.

"Berisik sekali." Masih dalam keadaan mengantuk Ichigo mengorek sebelah telinganya dengan menggunakan jari kelingking. Apa sebegitu horornya mendapati suami berada di sampingnya?

Rukia merasa sedikit malu akibat ekspresi yang terlalu berlebihan tadi. "Ke-kenapa kau berada di dalam kamarku?" ia tergagap karena menyadari Ichigo tidur di sampingnya dengan boxer pendek dan baju kaos biasa. Yeah, ia tampak seksi jika dilihat dari sudut pandang wanita lain. Tapi ini tetap saja memalukan bagi Rukia.

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya. "Bukannya kau sendiri yang memanggilku ke mari?" Kemudian Ichigo menyeringai. Pagi hari memang paling bagus untuk menggoda seorang gadis polos. "Sesekali sepertinya bagus juga jika kita tidur bersama."

"Mana mungkin aku memanggilmu, idiot!" yeah, Ichigo pasti berbohong, seingatnya satu jam setelah makan malam ia minum obat dan segera tertidur.

Bahkan saat Rukia marah-marah dengan wajah yang memerah, Ichigo merasa ia tetap saja lucu sekali. "Akui saja. Kau sangat menikmati tidurmu malam tadi."

Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ia menikmati itu. Rukia mencoba mengingat ia mimpi apa semalam—ia berada di panggung sekolah sebagai pohon tiga. Lalu semua pemeran meninggalkannya terkurung di dalam pohon. Itu mengerikan. Kemudian suaminya datang melepas jeratan pohon tersebut menariknya ke dalam pelukan yang hangat. Argh, Rukia tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia menikmatinya.

"Pergi dari kamarku sekarang!"

Tampaknya istrinya sudah bisa ke sekolah hari ini.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kalian tidur bersama semalam?!" seru Rurichiyo dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Sudut bibir Rukia berkedut. "Apa yang kau harapkan? Saat menyadari itu aku langsung meneriakinya."

Rurichiyo menarik badannya kembali bersender ke kursi sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada. Rukia benar-benar membosankan.

"Jangan memasang tampang kecewa, bodoh."

"Apa kau tidak cemas jika Kurosaki-sensei meilirik gadis lain?"

"Tolong kecilkan suaramu bodoh, kita berada di dalam kelas." Rukia melepaskan ransel yang berada di punggungnya dan menaruhnya ke atas meja. Masih terlalu pagi Rurichiyo sudah harus mengurusi rumah tangganya. Sekali saja tidak pernah membahas yang lain. Kenapa selalu dirinya yang menjadi bahan perbincangan?

"Sorry." Rurichiyo menurunkan volume suaranya. "Apa kau tidak tahu gossip akhir-akhir ini?"

Rukia menggeleng tampak tidak tertarik.

"Inoue-sensei dan Kurosaki-sensei dikabarkan sedang dekat. Dan mereka adalah kombinasi antara guru killer dan guru lemah lembut yang sangat cocok," jelas Rurichiyo. "Tapi, tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu cemas Rukia! Aku selalu akan mendukungmu."

Dalam beberapa detik Rukia terpaku. "Kurasa memang mereka serasi," komentar Rukia pelan.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" sela Rurichiyo tegas. "Kau tidak boleh berpasrah hanya karena kau masih terlalu muda. Kau hanya harus membuat Kurosaki-sensei tidak bisa melirik wanita manapun! Jangan menyerah hanya karena dia seksi."

Rukia menghela napas pasrah. Selama ini tinggal bersama dengan Ichigo tidak pernah membuatnya merasa risih. Rukia tidak pernah mengurus masalah suaminya dalam hal apapun. Itu bukan berarti ia tidak peduli. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sebagai pasangan normal lainnya. Rukia sadar ia hanya gadis biasa yang tidak memiliki kelebihan yang menonjol, karena selama ini belum ada seorang lelaki yang mencoba mendekatinya baik hanya menawarkan bantuan atau meminta nomer telepon. Dan bisa jadi suatu hari nanti Ichigo akan melirik wanita lain yang memiliki daya tarik lebih baik ketimbang darah yang ia miliki.

"Rukia aku punya ide!"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya merasa tertarik dengan kalimatnya. "Apa?"

"Kita teror Inoue-sensei agar tidak main mata dengan suamimu. Kirimkan dia surat kaleng ancaman!"

Mata Rukia menyipit. Dari awal memang seharusnya ia tak mengharapkan ide temannya. "Lupakan saja ide dungumu itu."

.

.

.

Ichigo tidak menyangka mereka akan menghabiskan waktu hampir tiga jam di apartemen Inoue. Andai saja ia tidak menerima tawaran makan malam dulu dari co-teacher-nya itu (serta pencuci mulut dengan berbagai varian jus) mungkin akan menghemat waktu satu jam lebih awal. Hari ini mereka baru menyelesaikan soal-soal untuk kelas tiga. Masih ada dua tingkat soal lagi yang harus mereka susun dan mungkin akan membuatnya terlambat terus untuk pulang ke rumah. Yeah, mungkin lain kali Ichigo lebih memilih mengerjakannya di sekolah saja.

Inoue mengantar Ichigo sampai ke pintu depan apartemennya, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan dapat bekerja sama dalam hal ini. Ini pertanda baik baginya. Oh, Tuhan, walau Ichigo adalah guru baru di SMA Karakura 1. Tapi, ia tidak sedikitpun kesulitan dalam menjalani tugasnya. Ichigo tampak lebih berpengalaman darinya dan ia sudah belajar banyak dari pria itu. Itu adalah salah satu nilai plus yang diberikan Inoue, tentu ketampanan dan postur tingginya termasuk ke dalamnya. Sungguh pria yang sempurna.

"Kurosaki-kun, terimakasih untuk hari ini, ahahahha."

"Aku juga ingin berterima kasih karena telah merepotkanmu."

Inoue langsung menggeleng cepat. "Hm, tidak-tidak. Aku sangat bahagia sekali bahwa masakanku telah dimakan olehmu. Besok-besok aku akan membuatkan masakan yang lebih enak lagi!" ah, ia bersemangat sekali.

"Kurasa aku harus segera pulang. Daah, Inoue." Ichigo segera mengakhiri basa-basinya.

"Tunggu dulu, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue langsung menaruh sesuatu pada tangan Ichigo. Sebuah kartu nama yang mau tak mau harus Ichigo ambil.

Wajah Inoue sudah merah sekali. Ia ragu untuk mengatakan ini. "Te-telepon aku jika kau tidak sibuk."

Ichigo memandangi sesaat kartu nama itu. Ada nomor telepon yang tertera di sana. Sebelum Ichigo dapat berkomentar, Inoue sudah duluan menutup pintu. Apa-apaan wanita itu tidak mengijinkannya berbicara satu kalimat lagi saja.

Apa yang sudah Inoue Orihime lakukan tadi? Ini di luar kendali. Ia bergerak secara naluri dan atas keinginannya. Oh, Tuhan semoga Ichigo segera menelponnya dan tidak mengabaikannya. Dari balik pintu depan, Inoue masih bersender di sana. Sementara Ichigo mulai melangkah meninggalkan apartemen Inoue.

.

.

.

Saat Ichigo tiba di rumah, ia melihat istrinya tertidur di sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Oh, kasian sekali. Ia pasti sedang menunggu kepulangannya.

Ichigo mendekat ke arahnya. Ia memperbaiki posisi tidur Rukia yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai posisi yang bagus. Tangan kanannya menumpu berat badannya. Sementara kakinya menggantung di udara. Ichigo hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil merutuki istrinya itu.

Ichigo melirik dress Rukia yang sedikit tersingkap, itu sedikit memperlihatkan bagian bawah paha mulusnya dan membuat Ichigo sedikit penasaran. Bolehkah ia membiarkan posisi baju tidurnya tetap seperti itu tanpa menutupinya?

Rukia menggeliat membuat Ichigo kembali menegapkan badan. Tampaknya ia sudah bangun sekarang.

"Kau sudah pulang ternyata?" Rukia menguap sekali kemudian ia mulai bangkit dengan rasa malas. Garis leher baju dress Rukia agak sedikit kebesaran, sehingga ketika ia mulai bergerak duduk, garis leher itu keluar dari bahunya dan memperlihatkan lengan atas mulusnya.

Ichigo tidak bisa menolong untuk kesusahan dari meneguk air ludah. "Aku minta maaf karena pulang terlambat," ujar Ichigo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada televisi."

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Rukia dengan suara yang masih terdengar serak.

"Ya, aku sudah makan di luar. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

Rukia menaikan bahunya acuh. Padahal ia menunggu Ichigo untuk makan malam bersama tapi ternyata pria itu sudah makan duluan. Apa boleh buat, lagipula ia sudah tak lapar lagi. "Pasti kau makan di apartemen Inoue-sensei." Masih setengah mengantuk Rukia mengatakan itu.

"Hanya satu piring kari dan jus jeruk."

"Apa? Kenapa ia bisa tahu makanan kesukaanmu?"

Ichigo mengerjab. Sejak kapan Rukia mengetahui ia suka kari? Apa mungkin istrinya memperhatikan selera makannya yang sedikit berbeda jika ada menu kari?

"Aku tadi masak kari juga!" sambung Rukia. "Dan jus jeruk…" kali ini suaranya sedikit melemah. "Sia-sia saja aku masak itu, kalau begini jadinya lebih baik aku tidak melakukannya!"

Kenapa istrinya mendadak marah begitu? "Akan tetap aku makan besok pagi, oke?" Ichigo mencoba meredakan emosi Rukia. Ini sudah hampir malam dan ia sedikit lelah untuk berdebat.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak akan memasak itu lagi!"

Dahi Ichigo langsung berkerut. "Ada apa dengan istriku yang masih muda ini? Apa sedang… cemburu?" Ichigo menyeringai. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya lebih mendekat ke arah Rukia.

Jejak-jejak merah muda timbul di kedua pipi istrinya. Ini semua karena ia tidak bisa menahan emosi setelah terjaga dari tidur. Belum lagi adanya komentar gossip mengenai suaminya dari siang tadi di sekolah. "Bu-bukan begitu, itu karena kau tidak memikirkanku… bahwa aku pasti akan menyiapkanmu makanan di rumah. Seharusnya kau bisa menerkanya!"

"Aku tentu memikirkanmu, Rukia."

Tampaknya Rukia salah mengambil kata-kata. Detik berikutnya Ichigo mendorongnya hingga pria itu bisa berada di atasnya, Ichigo mengklaim bibirnya dengan lembut, matanya tertutup perlahan untuk merasakan apakah istrinya berani membalas ciumannya—Baiklah, ia tidak mendapatkan itu.

"Ich.. chigo, apa yang kau lakukan?" Rukia dapat mengeluarkan suaranya ketika ciuman Ichigo pindah ke pipinya. Menciumi kedua pipi halus istrinya dengan mesra. Owh, ia sangat menggemaskan.

Kecanggungan pergerakan badan istrinya begitu terlihat. Ichigo lebih baik menghentikannya. Akhirnya ia menarik diri dan membantu Rukia duduk juga. "Kau!"

Ichigo tersenyum, "lain kali aku tidak akan makan di luar."

"I-itu tidak masalah kau mau makan dimanapun. Itu terserah kau!" Kegugupan di wajah Rukia tidak bisa ditutupi walaupun kembali dengan marah-marah.

Ichigo melonggarkan dasinya tampaknya ia mulai kepanasan. Dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah—

 _Chup! Chup! Chup!_

 _Kyaaa!_

Kembali membuat Rukia berteriak karena mencuri-cium di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Well, jangan pernah salahkan Ichigo.

.

.

.

[tbc]

* * *

Haruna Aoi : hahah Ichigo sabar kok, bisa nahan nafsu, lagian Rukia badannya juga kecil, kan XD oke, thanks for reading.

Je je : Yah, Ichigo baru sekali minum darah Rukia karena ia takut ketagihan, bisa-bisa mati juga tuh anak kalo disedot terus wakakakka XD soal Ishida, iyep dia emang vampire tapi kayaknya perannya gak banyak deh soalnya dia aja masih kerja di SMP kemarin XD ok, terimakasih atas pertanyaannya.

Ciro : Makasih sudah review.

Guest : Wah boleh juga tuh, boleh deh dipake idemu ntar XD makasih ya.

Guest2 : OMG, syukurlah jika kamu suka. Aku takut ntar kamu skeptis ke aku. Jangan yaaaa XD tenccuuu.

Summer : Makasih

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


End file.
